


Modification Testers Wanted

by RavineMichelle



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Cause he can't deal with people, Cause no one comes from war whole, Inspired by this one fic I read, M/M, Mother hen Tali’Zorah, Probably won't be rated teen for long, Sassy Tali’Zorah, Sassy everyone tbh, Shepard has no leg, Shepard hides on Rannoch, Slow Burn, Sorry Not Sorry, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 18:32:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6819346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavineMichelle/pseuds/RavineMichelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The AU where Garrus never went with Shepard and now 7 years after the end of the Reaper War Shepard is getting dragged to Palaven by Tali’Zorah. Because apparently Shepard isn't allowed to be a hermit in his retirement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littlebabylucifer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlebabylucifer/gifts).
  * Inspired by [You Only See the Sky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6250729) by [colebotanica (dontrushme)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontrushme/pseuds/colebotanica). 



> So this is my first fic in this Fandom, and also the first fic I've written in like....5 years. I read the fanfiction that inspired this one and the thought of Garrus never meeting Shepard intrigued me, and the thought of him owning a gun shop instead made me smile. My friend wanted a fic with Male Shepard and Garrus and I was just like "I can do that for you!" So I used her Shepard and am attempting a fic. 
> 
> Heavens help me.

-Alexander-  


 

Alexander Shepard didn’t really know what he was doing on this transportation ship. Tali had made him get a series of immunization shots, gotten him an environmental suit and told him to pack for an “extended trip”. And for what? To get him out of the house? He cast blue eyes over to his friend and her fiancé. He knew this was a vacation to celebrate their engagement, and he was happy for her, he really was, but what the did he have to do with it?

“Tali, why am I with you, really?” Shepard asked, scratching at his nose. You would think they would have been able to humidity the air in these damned crafts by now. It made his skin dry and his lips cracked. Not to mention what it does to his sinuses. _Wow Shepard, when did you become such a little bitch?_ Tali looked over at her old friend, a mischievous look on her face. 

The Quarians had come along way since the fall of the Reapers. They still wore their environmental suits, but it was less of a life or death need and more of a cultural choice. Both Tali’Zorah and Kal Reegar wore their suits without their face masks. Once he had asked Tali why not just take the whole thing off and wear something else, and she had responded with a simple ‘because it reminds me of my past, and how far we have come since.’

“I wanted to get you off Rannoch and back into the stars, Shepard. Is that not a good enough answer?” she said, faux innocence slithering into her voice. Alexander rolled his eyes.

“Considering you still haven’t told me where we are going, I would say no, it isn’t.” he said, scratching the dry skin just below his kneecap. It still felt strange having no flesh past that point, even after having to learn to live with it for the last seven years.

Seven years. It had been seven years since the fall of the Reapers, ensuring the safety of the universe from sentient, God-given robot lobsters for more than 50,000 years. He’d hoped it would be something more along the lines of eternity. Not that Alexander could do anything about it if that wasn’t the case. He’d done all he could for this generation. He’d fought for it, killed for it, hell even died for it. He’d seen unspeakable horrors, stopped the Collectors, ended feuds between the Krogan and Turians, between the Quarians and Geth. He had brought the universe together to fight something way beyond themselves. He’d given a piece of himself, _nearly died again-_

“Alexander Theodore Shepard, if you are going to demand answers from me, you would do well to pay attention when I give them.” Tali chided, making Shepard look up through charcoal black hair to lock eyes with her. His ears felt hot with embarrassment. _Only she can talk to me like she’s my mother while being 8 years younger than I am._

“Sorry Tali.” He said, reaching over into his small pack for his travel sized bottle of lotion, applying it to what was left of his leg. “Run that by me again?”

“I said we are going to Palaven.” Well that wasn’t what he expected. Last time he had even been near Palaven was during the war, getting the Primarch from Mena.

“What’s on Palaven?” he asked.

“An old friend, Garrus Vakarian. We haven’t seen each other and he offered to let us stay at his home when he heard of me and Kal’s engagement.” She said casually. Shepard frowned. She brought him to get out of the house.

“Sorry does this Garrus know you are bringing me along as well?”

“Of course he does.” Tali said, tone indignant. Alexander stared at her until her hands slowly started wringing together. He smirked. Bingo.

“You’re such a liar, Tali’Zorah.”

“He knows _someone_ is joining us.”

“Just not me.” He said simply, sitting back in his seat slightly. She nodded her head in agreement.

“Just not Commander Shepard.”

“That’s a terrible idea you know. There’s a reason I don’t go anywhere except Rannoch and Tuchanka. It’s quiet there. No reporters wanting interviews or Alliance needing me to be a liaison or diplomat or Turians wanting me to talk to the damn Krogan to keep them in the DMZ system. I can’t handle….people anymore. If people found out I’m at Palaven gods know what may happen,” He said softly, looking out the window at the passing galaxy, “I was happy where I was, Tali.”

“Maybe it’s time you be around people and not just hide on Rannoch, boshtet.” Tali said. Alexander chuckled. 

“It’s just as much planet as it is yours. I took a Reapers down on foot there. Least I should be able to do it hide there, pyjack.” Kal’Reegar wrapped his arm around a sighing Tali.

“Commander-“

“I’ve told you to stop calling me that, Kal. It’s been seven years since I’ve been called that. It’s just Shepard now.” Alexander said, suddenly exhausted. It was at least a weekly occurrence that he had to correct Kal. The Quarian man cleared his throat.

“Of course, Co…..Shepard,” Kal said, clearing his throat, “just try to enjoy yourself while you are there. I’ve heard great things about their levo food options where we are going.” Alexander nodded before rubbing a palm over his face before his eyes turned back to Tali. 

“I know you’re just being a good friend,” He began, taking her hand in his, “but you shouldn’t have done this. Still, I’ll try to have fun while I am there.” Alex squeezed her hand. Tali locked her eyes with his, squinting slightly.

“It’s just that you haven’t been ok for a long time, Alexander. You can’t seriously think that because your psychologist meetings are only once a month instead of four times a week.” She squeezed his hand back. “I’m just trying to help you be a person again instead of a hermit.” 

Alexander sighed in frustration. He was still a person. He had friends, he had Tali. He had his garden and his art therapy drawings. “I’ll try, alright?” He looked up just to see Tali’Zorah smile.

“That’s all I’m asking for."

 

-Garrus-

 

Garrus shut the shop down for the day after the scheduled target practice in the afternoon. He tried not to close early too often, but today couldn’t be helped. Tali’Zorah was arriving today. More than that, her fiancé was coming with her.

He tried to recall the details that the extranet searches pulled up of him. Kal’Reegar. Decorated war veteran, a pride of the Quarian people, seconded to Tali’Zorah herself. Garrus let out a small chuckle at the thought. It wasn’t fair to the other Quarian veterans to be compared to Tali, she had been on Commander Shepard’s team.

Garrus started making his way to the dock where Tali, Kal’Reegar, and their elusive plus one were supposed to be landing at shortly. It had annoyed Garrus that Tali refused to tell him who was coming with them. The only information he was allowed was that it was a male human with a handicap, so he could plan accordingly. Other than that she had been rather tight-lipped about the whole situation, which he had found odd. Who could she have known who was human and actually wanted to come to Palaven?

Before the war, Palaven had been rather beautiful despite the high radiation and thin ozone. However, even seven years later, the destruction that the Reapers had inflicted on the planet was still very apparent. Clean streets surrounded by half-demolished buildings, communications still down in the most rural parts of the planet. Whole towns abandoned.

Larger cemeteries….more orphans.

And they had been lucky.

Weaving through the crowd at the port, he waited near the entrance for his friend. It’s strange how a failed extranet date could turn into the best platonic friendship he had had in a long time. After the awkwardness of ‘this isn’t going to work is it? No? Cool, wanna go see the new Blasto? Cool’ she had mesmerized him with her adventures on the Normandy. The sarcastic pilot, Joker and his AI love interest Tali so fondly called EDI. About chasing the rogue Spectre Saren, defeating the Collectors. Allying with the Geth. Learning about her odd relationship with a particular Geth, Legion.

Perhaps Joker was the mystery guest. He certainly fit the criteria.

“Garrus!” He turned his head where he had heard his name, managing to catch Tali’Zorah in a hug in mid air. “It’s been too long, friend.”

Garrus gave her a small smile before putting her down, turning his attention to the tall Quarian man behind her, holding their carryon bags. He held out a hand.

“You must be Kal’Reegar. Garrus Vakarian.” He introduced himself as the man gave him a firm handshake. 

“Nice to meet you, sir. Thanks for offering us a place in your home.” Reegar responded. _Sir. Once a marine always a marine._

“Pleasure is all mine,” Garrus said before looking around, seeing nothing but a wave of Turians coming from the exit they had come from. “Where’s your friend?”

Tali looked from Garrus to the exit. “He said he didn’t want to disrupt the flow of passengers leaving the ship, so he is waiting until he’s last. Something about being too slow.” She said, turning to Kal’Reegar,. “Could you get our bags from the claim please? I should probably inform Garrus of who joined us.”

“Of course Ma’am….I mean Tali.” Kal said, grinning at Tali’Zorah, who only seemed to narrow her eyes in annoyance at him. _Must be an inside joke._

Tali’s fingers started to do that thing they did when she was nervous. “About my friend-“

“There’s no need, Tali. I figured it out on the way here. I don’t know why you were so nervous, it’s just Joker. I’ve already met him a while back, remember?” Garrus said, patting her shoulder, only to quirk his head as Tali’s eyes filled with confusion.

“Joker? What are you-“ She was cut off by the soft t.hudding of a cane on lacquered floor and an oddly paced gait. He eyes turned toward the exit she came from, and Garrus’ eyes followed. Well then.

That was decidedly not Joker, unless he had decided to get extensive surgery to make himself into a Commander Shepard. He looked different from the vids, his black fringe having grown out every which way from his close crop of his military days. He looked older too…and shorter than he had expected, coming up to only about Garrus’ shoulders. 

“Garrus, this is Alexander. Alex, this is Garrus.” Tali’Zorah supplied as Commander Shepard held his hand out to him, who hastily took it to shake.

“Pleasure.”

“The pleasure is all mine, Commander Shepard.” Garrus said back, noticing the minute tightening of Shepard’s grip.

“ _Please_ don’t call me that.” Commander Shepard said softly, pulling his hand away. “Just Shepard is fine.”


	2. Update

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really sorry this is so late. I was fighting with writer's block, no notepad, and some real life shenanigans. I'll try to be better I promise!

Alexander

The rest of the drive was comfortably silent, but it was surprisingly long. It seemed like Garrus lived on the outskirts of the city. When they finally got there and they piled out of the car, Alexander looked at the (admittedly large) building in front of them.

“So…large family?” Alexander asked as he grabbed his duffle from the trunk. Garrus cleared his throat.

“It…used to be.” Was all the turian offered.

Alexander supposed the war took something from everyone.

“I see,” Alexander murmured, nodding before hobbling towards the enterance. “So who lives here now?”

“Just my mother, father, sister and myself. Took us a few years to rebuild. Believe it or not it used to be much larger. Too bad a Reaper fell on it. When it was all said and done my mother decided to make it smaller.” Garrus said as he opened the door.

Not only was it larger than he had expected, it was also brighter on the inside than the outside architecture made it seem. Outside it was all sharp angles and grey concrete. Inside it had ceiling to floor windows on the opposite walls, letting all the natural light into the home. The furniture was a warm beige, as were most of the walls, with a few blue accent walls. The blue must have been their clan color, giving that the blue on the walls was the same color of the markings on Garrus’ face. Alexander walked further into the home before he noticed that the windows didn’t just light up the house. They also showed off what the Vakarian’s had outside in the courtyard.

They had a garden. It was lush, in an odd metallic way. The plants on Palaven seemed to develop the same plates it’s wildlife did in order to survive the solar rays. He wondered if the plates receded at night. The metallic shine from the plants made the garden bright, almost blindingly so. He should have brought his shades. It was still beautiful regardless.

Alexander only then noticed the utter silence behind him. When he turned back to the group, they were all staring at him. He coughed awkwardly.

“Is it tour time?” He asked, straightening his back slightly.

Garrus nodded slightly before leading the three of his guests around the house. He showed them the kitchen and living room, pointing out the Levo-friendly refrigerator before arriving to a long corridor.

Alexander was disappointed to learn that the panes of glass didn’t completely surround the garden, and when Garrus stopped at the second door of the hallway, he looked at Alex for a long moment before turning to Tali.

“This is your room, Tali. Shepard, your room is on the other side of the house.” Garrus said, rubbing a scarred mandible softly. Alex quirked an eyebrow. Tali just nodded, dropping her bags on the bed before returning to them. Garrus turned around sharply, and headed towards what Alex could only assume was his room.

As they rounded the corner he almost bumped into Tali, who had stopped rather abruptly. He looked past her shoulder to see Garrus looking at a turian woman. She was slightly shorter than Garrus, and a paler gray. Must be his sister. Or his mother.

“You were supposed to tell me when they had gotten here, Gare.” Alexander suppressed a snicker. Gare. Definitely his sister.

“They just got here, Sol. I was just showing them their rooms now” Garrus said, and the woman looked them over with piercing green eyes. Her eyes stopped on him.

“I wasn’t told one of our guests would be Commander Shepard. I would have pulled out the formal wear.” She said, looking down at his cane. He shifted his weight before holding his hand out.

“It’s just Shepard now, Miss.” He said as she shook his hand. She flared her mandibles slightly, showing her teeth.

“A man awarded the Nova Cluster can’t be ‘just Shepard’, Commander. It’s an-“

“Solana” Garrus cut her off, and Alexander turned to see Garrus’ mandibles pulled tight against his face. Alex had pissed off enough to turian politicians to know that look anywhere- barely contained irritation.

It was quiet for a tense moment before Alexander took a breath. “It hasn’t been Commander for a long time, Miss. It’s nice to meet you.”

“….Pleasure.” She said off handedly before turning back to Garrus. “Mother has been asking for you today.”

“How is she?”

“Clearest she has been in a while. I would take advantage while you can.”

“I’ll visit her after I get Shepard situated.”

And with that she was gone. Alex turned to Garrus.

“I take it I’ve done something to personally offend your sister?” Alexander said as they began to walk down the hallway.

“Her chosen mate was killed on Menae during the war. His squad was covering for you to get a communications tower up. Solana tends to hold grudges.

Alexander nodded. “That would do it, I suppose.” He said as he tried to empathize, but couldn’t. It was war. He was sure the man had fought bravely, but who hadn’t fought bravely six years ago? People died, cities burned, systems were annihilated.

Shepard was done apologizing for it.

 

Garrus

 

Garrus opened the door to the guest room that was admittedly close to his mother’s suite, just two doors down. It hadn’t been the original plan, but by the way the human had stared at the garden when he came in, he figured the man would want a view of it. The only place with such a view was his mother’s hallway. He decided the risk was worth it. He walked into the room with Shepard.

“My mother tends to wander this hall at night, I hope it won’t bother you. She’s pretty harmless.” He said, casting a glance at Shepard. The human turned to him.

“Is she now? I find that highly doubtful, given your species’ mandatory military training. Perhaps I should meet her so she doesn’t tear me apart because she doesn’t know me.” He said, leaning against the footboard of the bed. Garrus sighed. Perhaps he was right.

“I don’t think that would be the best idea, though I see your point. Even if she were to meet you, she wouldn’t remember you. Old age hasn’t been kind to her.” Garrus said. When he looked up to look at the human, he noticed the pointed look Shepard was sending past his shoulder. Garrus shifted his body to see his mother leaning against the door frame. What was she doing out of bed?

“Garrus Vakarian I have been asking for you all day. Where have you been?” His mother half asked, half scolded, crossing her thin arms against a small chest. Her eyes, however, had a familiar fire that Garrus hadn’t seen in her in many, many years.

Lanora Vakarian reminded Garrus of a saying from that ancient Human playwright William Shakespeare: “She be but little, but she is fierce”. She was a dwarf compared to other Turians at a measly 6 feet tall, but when she was younger she more made up for the lack of height with strength and agility. His father had once told him that was one of the things that had drawn him to her. Well, her strength and her odd coloring. She was a pale manilla color, which was stark against her Vakarian markings.

She pushed past him, curiosity humming softly in her chest. She must be wondering who he was talking to. The noise stopped when her eyes landed on Shepard. When she didn’t instantly lunge at him, Garrus took it as a good sign. She remembered that humans weren’t their enemy anymore, at least.

“Who is this young man?” She asked, hold her hand out to him, which Alexander took in both of his.

“Alexander Shepard, Ma’am. It’s an honor to meet you.”

Well. Isn’t he just smooth.

And judging by the subtle wink Shepard sent his way, he knew it too.

“Well it’s nice to meet you too, dear. Not to seem rude, but why are you here?” His mother asked.

“He came because I invited Tali’Zorah over and she brought him too. Do you remember Tali’Zorah, Mother?” Garrus asked, trying to test the waters of how much his mother was remembering. Her brow plates furrowed slightly before nodded.

“The nice Quarian girl, right? Is she here too? Have her come say hello  to me today, would you? I feel like I haven’t seen her in so long.” She said before she visibly drooped.  Garrus wrapped an arm around her shoulder to keep her steady.

“Let’s get you back in bed, Mother. Keep this up this pace and you’ll be too tired  to go to the garden tonight,” he said, concern lacing his his subharmonics. His mother simply waved his concern away with a hand.

“I’ll be fine, Garrus. You bring me Tali’Zorah. I wish to see her face again.” At that Garrus’ eyes widened. He looked to Alexander, who during the conversation had moved to the bed, sitting on the edge. The human gently pat the spot next to him to offer the spot to his mother.

 “You heard the woman, go get Tali.” He said, flashing Garrus a smile. Garrus turned to his mother, letting out an uncertain chirp, which she seemed to ignore. Garrus sighed, moving out to the hallway to go find Tali.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can follow me on tumblr at modtesterwant for updates and concepts for this story


	3. Mrs. Vakarian

A turian who didn’t know him. How refreshing. Granted it was obvious that this turian had the equivalent of human Alzheimer disease, but it was still refreshing none the less.

  
“Isn’t that Tali’Zorah just the sweetest? You’d never think she’s had the adventures that she has had.” Garrus’s mother said, sighing as she stared at the entrance. Alexander shrugged.

  
“She’s a fiery one, that much is for certain.” He offered before looking around. “Tell me about Palaven.”

  
“Anything particular about Palaven?” Lanora asked, turning her gaze to him.

  
“I’m always a sucker for history, but you could tell me about your family too.”

  
“It’s just the four of us now. Garrus is my oldest, Solana is my youngest. My husband’s name is Castis, then of course there is me. I had some brothers and sisters, but I think they died in the Relay 314 Incident. I’m not sure, really. Solana takes care of me now, poor girl.” Lanora said, smoothing down the front of her pale blue dress. Alexander cocked his head to the side in interest.

  
“What do you mean, poor girl?” He asked before pulling his bag across the bed to dig some of his medications out. When she hadn’t responded, he looked up to meet her narrowed eyes.

  
“Don’t mock me, Alexander Shepard. I’m sick, I know that. I know most days I don’t remember my own children, and others I don’t remember my husband. Do you know what it’s like to wake up and not remember how you had gotten so old? Waking up in a different body than you remember?” She asked, and Alexander couldn’t help but smile slightly.

  
“I know a little about that, yeah. I was….in a coma for a couple of years and I woke up to a new body it felt like.”

  
“Is that how you lost your leg?”

  
“Believe it or not, no. Do you remember the Reaper War?”

  
“Of course.” Lanora said, and Alexander smiled again. Of course she did.

  
“I served in the Alliance during it. A piece of a building came down and crushed it. By the time the rescue team found me, it was too late to save it.” He said, scratching at the scruff on his chin. Lanora put a three fingered hand on his shoulder in sympathy.

  
“Garrus had something like that happen to him during the war. Took a rocket to the face.”

  
“Is that what happened to him? And here I was wondering how something so ugly came from someone as pretty as you.” Alexander joked, and Lanora let out a small laugh.

  
“I always said Garrus looked like his father.” She teased, which made Alexander laugh out in surprise. Lanora looked up at the door as Tali turned the corner. Tali was smiling gently, holding her hand out to Lanora.

  
“Mrs. Vakarian, how great it is to see you again.” Tali said softly as Lanora took her hand and stood slowly.

  
“Tali’Zorah, I don’t think I’ll ever get used to seeing your beautiful face. You’re here on a visit with your fiancé?” Lanora asked and Tali nodded as they walked out of the room, briefly locking eyes with Alexander.

  
“Yes Ma’am, would you like to meet…” Tali’Zorah’s voice faded as they walked down the hallway.

  
Alexander decided that he liked Garrus’s mother. As they exited the room, he looked down at his medication. It could wait. For now, he should probably unpack his belongings. Halfway through unloading his bag, he heard a knock on the door frame. He looked up to see Kal standing in the doorway.

  
“Garrus wanted to know if you were hungry. He knows this bar and restaurant that’s levo friendly.” He said, looking at the pill bag in Alex’s hand before locking eyes with him.

  
Alex shrugged. “They help me deal with…people.” He explained, walking over to one of the top drawers of the espresso colored dresser, putting the bag in one of the smaller top drawers. He looked over his shoulder and nodded his head. “Food sounds good right now, give me a few minutes to get cleaned up a bit and I'll be out.” He said, tossing a small smile Kal’s way.

  
Once Kal left he turned to get a new shirt out of his bag and looked in the mirror at his appearance. Maybe some hair gel would help turn his haggard appearance into an “intentional mess”.

Garrus

Kal came to the living room without Shepard, saying he needed a few minutes to get ready but agreed to come. Garrus relaxed, nodding.

  
“Any reason why I wasn’t told a war hero was coming to my house? Not complaining, just would have liked to have known” Garrus said, leaning against a support pillar, eyes trained on the hallway.

  
“That's something to ask Tali'Zorah. I’m just here for her arm candy” Kal said, pulling a snicker from Garrus.

  
“My father still wonders where he ran off to, you know. Even seven years later. There had been rumors he was in the Sol system, either Earth or Mars. Good to know he was on Rannoch.” He said off-handedly, eyes flicking to the Quarian who was looking at him with interest.

  
“Why do you say that?”

  
“Because the man has already done his duties. He deserves to be left alone. Bringing him to my house was a mistake though. My father is a high ranking member here. He is going to have questions.”

  
“Shepard can handle your father. He will probably just tell him it’s none of his business. Or he will run away to Rannoch again. That’s usually his response.” Kal'Reegar commented, though his words turned into a low grumble towards the end.

  
Garrus didn’t know how to respond to that. From the sounds of it Shepard spent too much time at home for his own good. He was on Menae when the Reapers touched down. Every able bodied citizen was a soldier, and his brief stint in C-Sec made him towards the top of the draft. He was across the moon, though, when Shepard had come for Primarch Victus. Those were rough times all around, and after the major rebuilding efforts ended for the capital he went back to his weapons and weapon mods business, which had been miraculously untouched during the invasion.

  
The soft clack of a cane pulled him out his memories. He looked up to see Shepard in a fresh shirt and gel combed through his hair, looking better than when he got off the transport ship.

  
“So…I was told food was being had?” Shepard said leaning into his cane, eyes locking with Garrus. Garrus nodded, moving to the door.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So like I know I said I would be better but I lied so here are two chapters for you guys who care

Alexander couldn’t help but laugh as they walked into the restaurant. A sushi place. They brought him to a sushi restaurant. He hadn’t been to one of these in almost 8 years. He should ask to see if he is still banned from the one on the Citadel. He looked at Garrus who had a confused look on his face. “It’s…a long story.” Was all he offered, but his smile stayed firmly in place they were quickly ushered to a table and handed menus by nice turian with white markings.

“So what do you do Garrus?” He asked after they ordered a round of beers. He began looking at the menu. It was a pretty straight forward selection, traditional rolls and nigiri.

“I run a weapons store. Mods, ammo, guns. Business has been pretty good. My father wants me to take a more prominent place in the hierarchy but I’m pretty content where I am.” Garrus said, looking at his menu as well.

“What does your father do?” Alex asked, setting his menu down when he found some rolls that sounded interesting.

“He's an advisor to Primarch Victus. Pretty high up.” Garrus said as the waitress brought their drinks. Alex took a slow sip of his.

An advisor. Awesome. Alex just hopes he can skirt around his father during his stay. “So, Kal, do you know how long we are staying?” Alex asked instead, setting his drink on the napkin he was given for it.

“I think Tali said a week, maybe two? She wanted to spend some time with Garrus and his family. Something about going shopping with Solara, doing some sight seeing to see how the rebuilding effort is going here.” He said, setting his menu down as well. Seemed like everyone was ready to order. Alex just nodded.

“You can come see the store if you ever get bored and want to get out of the house.” Garrus offered, and Alex nodded. Two whole weeks here. Why did he let himself get roped into this?

“I just might. I don’t toy with guns all that much anymore, but mods are a pass time of mine. I enjoy tweaking them. May as well put my engineering specialty to use every once in a while, you know?” he said just as a human female came up to the table, eyeing Shepard nervously. Seeing no apron in sight, he could only assume she wasn’t here to take their order.

“Um…Are you Commander Shepard?” She asked, fiddling with a napkin and marker in her hand. The table went deathly silent. He cleared his throat, quirking an eyebrow to her.

“No, actually. You can’t believe how many people think I am now a days. I heard he is on Ruen, or dead.” Alex said, smiling at the poor girl. This is why he never leaves his house. He watched as he face fell, then a vicious blush formed that went down her face. She turned her head down and scurried away after muttering an apology. He turned back to the men.

“Ruen, really?” Kal said with a chuckle.

“What? If the Rachni can survive there, it’s not much of a stretch that the illustrious Commander Shepard can too.” He said, taking another drink from his bottle. Their waitress finally did come by and take their order.

“Why did you come back to civilization?” Garrus asked, and Alex shot him a bewildered look.

“Tali'Zorah asked me to. I wasn’t in much of a position to say no” He said simply. “Not after she drug me from the rubble, saved my life and has put up with me for 7 years. The least I could agree to is coming to meet her friend.” He said simply, shifting in his seat.

“So what do you do with your time now?” Garrus asked instead of probably what was a million other questions about Shepard's life.

“Watch old vids, garden, go to Tuchanka and use their turret to help with the pyjack population every once in a while. I watch Wrex's kids on occasion. Talk to Fila.” He said shrugging.

“Fila?” Garrus asked and Alex grinned.

“It’s a joke from an old Earth vid. He put a futbol on a stick, stuck a wig on it and named it Fila.” Kal'Reegar said, drinking from his own beverage.

“Her. Fila is a lovely lady. She keeps me company.” Alex said matter of factly. Garrus just stared at him like he grew a second head.

“I now understand why Tali made you come.”

“That hurts my feelings, Garrus Vakarian. What would your mother say?”

“She would probably agree with my assessment.” He said as their order was placed before them. They became silent as they ate.

“So. You’re engaged, we should celebrate with the obvious tradition of getting you wasted, Kal.” Alex said, wiggling his eyebrows. “I can be designated driver, so Garrus can join you.”

“Wait why me?”

“Because heavy drinking and the plethora of medications I'm currently on do not agree with each other.” Alex deadpanned, taking the final drink of his only beer of the night. “Don’t worry Vakarian, I’ll make sure we get home okay.”

  
Garrus

Garrus sighed. The shop wasn’t open tomorrow, so there wasn’t any reason he couldn’t drink with Kal'Reegar tonight. But putting the responsibility of a safe arrival home to his guest? He was offering though. Shepard didn’t seem to mind. Had offered even.

Garrus nodded his head. “If Kal is up for it, why not?”

“Boy's night out it is.” Kal agreed. “Here, or an actual bar?”

“Dimly lit clubs where no one can recognize me? I’m down.” Shepard said softly, stopping a worker and asking for a water before digging into his second roll.

“Seeing as everyone else has said what they have done with their time, what do you do?” Garrus asked Kal before taking another bite of his meal.

“I mainly train recruits now. I was on the ground during the war, but since it’s peace times they just have me teaching trainees which end the bullets exit. I also help with construction when the need arises.” He said, dipping a slice of mean into some kind of sauce.

“He also wrangles his betrothed whenever she gets too ridiculous.” Alex chimed in, thanking the waitress for the water she brought him.

“If by ‘wrangle' you mean ‘go with her on missions' then yes, I wrangle her.” Kal muttered before finishing his plate.

Soon enough everyone was finished and Garrus paid the tab.

“Any place in particular you are wanting to go for this escapade?” Garrus asked before they all climbed into the car once more.

“You’re the resident expert, Vakarian. Somewhere dark and not too loud.” Shepard said as he typed out a message on his omni tool.

Garrus pulled away and headed to a small bar called Majoris. It was the only one he could really think of with a dim interior and wasn’t too awfully loud on a Friday night.

“Tali'Zorah says not to get arrested, Kal.” Shepard said, bringing his interface down. Kal snorted.

“The only one we have to worry about getting arrested is you, Shepard.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus points if you got the Fila reference.
> 
> Stay thirsty my friends.


	5. Hangovers are the Worst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look guys, I can make progress!

“Maybe having the cripple herd two drunk aliens was a bad idea after all.” Alexander muttered as he leaned Kal'Reegar against the car. He had managed to get the lumbering turian to cooperate and rest against the hood. He opened the car door and helped Kal into the back seat before wrapping Harris’s arm around his shoulder to drag him to the passenger seat. 

“Hey! You’re on Palaven buddy. That makes you the alien here.” Garrus slurred as Alex shoved his head back gently to avoid his fringe hitting the frame. Alexander shook his head, letting out a soft chuckle. 

“Whatever, Vakarian.” He said as he shut the door and went over to get into the driver’s seat. Luckily the car had an onboard GPS and Vakarian had his compound as a destination. It was well past sunset now, and his nerves were slightly frayed from all the people in the bar tonight. No one had recognized him here, though the bartender had a glint in his eye when he looked at him. He hadn’t said anything as he had poured drink after drink for his buddies, and for that Alex was grateful.

Kal was snoring halfway back to the house when Garrus spoke for the first time in 15 minutes. “We could be twins, you know.”

Alex jumped slightly at the sound of Garrus’s dual toned voice. “What?”

“Me. You. Twins.”

“How so?” He asked, making a turn when the VI told him to.

“Your eyes are blue….my eyes are blue.” Garrus murmured, resting the side of his head on the head rest, whole body practically turned to Alex. Alex grinned.

“We are twins solely based on eye color?”

“We could practically be the same person, really. Same eye color. We both like weapon mods, we both are running away from what society wants from us. Slap some markings on you and boom! Same person.” Garrus said, slapping the dash, mandibles flaring.

“Hey man I saved the universe. I deserve to run away from politics.” Alex said, fingers shifting over the steering wheel.

“Semantics” Garrus grunted, waving his hand dismissively. Alex shook his head and laughed as he pulled into the compound. He brought up Tali’Zorah in his contacts as he parked.

“Come get your man, Tal. We are at the front door.” He said when the call connected. He got out and walked over to Garrus’s door. “Come on, big guy.” He grunted as he hoisted Garrus out.

Managing to get the door open, he looked at Tali’s smirk as he walked past. “Alright Vakarian where is your room?” he asked, getting only a vague point in response. Navigating down the hallway Garrus had put him up in, he went to the very last door. Tapping the button and managing to get it open, he stumbled to the bed and got Garrus to cooperate enough to sit him down.

“Do you need anything before I leave? A change of clothes, any help?” he asked, staring down at the turian swaying slightly. 

“You have very pretty eyes. And interesting fringe.” He murmured, reaching out to card a gloved hand through Alex's hair. “Not fringe…Hair. Humans have hair.” He corrected, mandibles flaring in frustration as he tried to think of the word. “Humans are weird.”

“Yeah well, you’re pretty weird yourself, Vakarian. Do you need anything before I go to bed?” he asked as Garrus looked at his shoes pitifully. “Lay back, I’ll get your shoes but you gotta meet me halfway. If I sit on this floor there is no getting up.” He said, catching a lanky turian leg as it is kicked up into his grasp. Deft fingers removed one shoe, then the other before he helped Garrus get fully onto the bed, pulling the blanket over him and heading to his own room.

He sat down, finally removing his prosthetic, gently massaging the nub and changing into some lounge pants and an old Alliance tee. Taking his medicines for his night terrors and sleep paralysis he brushed his teeth and looked out at the garden. Lenora was out there with Solara, preening the weeds under the lamplight.

“Long day huh?” Tali’Zorah’s voice broke through the silence. He turned to her and nodded. 

“A woman recognized me during dinner. I was able to fool her, but I still didn’t like it. I didn’t do what I did to be famous. I did it because it had to be done. I’m just a guy, most people don’t understand it and will never understand it.” He said, leaning against the door frame. Tali just nodded.

“Still, you can’t hide forever, Alex. It’s not healthy. You need someone other than me and Wrex to keep you company.” She said, Alex shrugged.

“Liara comes to visit every once in a while. So does Joker. I chat with Miranda every week for medications and stuff.” He said, trying to placate her. He knew it wouldn’t work. “Your groom to be is a lightweight just like you.”

“Well I didn’t decide to marry him for his alcohol tolerance, thank goodness. He told me he had fun though right before passing out a second time.”

“Yeah we went to sushi then the bar.” He said, ignoring her snicker at the word sushi.

“Was this sushi place left standing?” Tali asked, barely containing a grin.

“Fuck you, pyjack. Go to bed.” Alex said, rolling his eyes and turning to go back into his room.

“Hey Alex…Kal had a good time. Thank you for taking him out.” She said, putting a hand on his shoulder. He looked over his shoulder, locking eyes before nodding. 

“Garrus took us out, I just suggested the drinks.” He said, squeezing her hand for a moment before slipping back into his room and shutting his door. 

He shifted on the bed, laying down and closing his eyes momentarily before just deciding to stare at the ceiling.

Garrus

Garrus groaned as the morning sun burned in his room. What the hell happened last night? Sushi….drinks? He remembered going to Majoris with Shepard and Reegar…but after the third shot it got blurry. Apparently, Shepard wasn’t lying when he said he could get them all home safe despite only being on the planet for less than 12 hours. He sniffed the air, realizing someone was cooking something.

Stumbling into the kitchen he looked on as Shepard and Tali were cooking at separate workstations. He moved to sit at the table, seeing Kal with his head buried in his arms. Trying to shield himself from any light source. He sat next to the Quarian, who looked up at him and shared in a grunt of misery.

“What did you do to us, Shepard?” Garrus groaned as Tali set a cup of dextro coffee in front of them both. He sighed in happiness, bringing the cup up and taking a long sip from it. 

“You two were the ones shouting, ‘one more shot, one more shot.’ It’s not my fault you guys can’t moderate your alcohol consumption.” He said, flipping the stove off and moving the pans contents to a plate. Shepard grinned as he sat the plate down and sat across from Garrus at the table.

Tali sat a plate in front of both Garrus and Kal and the turian sighed in relief. Bless this woman. It looked so good. The table was silent as everyone ate their respective meals, and Shepard got up after finishing his. As he washed his dishes Garrus heard his father walk down the hall. Apparently so did Alex because he managed to have his dishes in the drainer and was turning the corner for the hall as his father bellowed out Tali’s name.

“Tali'Zorah! What a delight!” Castis said, locking eyes with Shepard for a moment and stopping in his tracks. “And Commander Shepard, back from the wilderness. Word is you’re dead.” He said, and Garrus looked to Shepard. He looked visibly uncomfortable, stretching his neck muscled and taking a deep breath before hobbling back to his father.

“That seems to be everyone’s knee jerk reaction when I’m not in the limelight. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Advisor Vakarian.” Shepard said, holding his hand out for the elder Vakarian to shake.

Castis took his hand and gave it a firm single shake. “You know I’m going to have to tell the Primarch you are here, right?” he said, still gripping Shepard's hand in his. Garrus watched as Shepard's blue eyes narrowed. 

“You actually don't, since I’m not here for business.” Alexander said firmly, staring at his father.  
Garrus could hear his father’s subvocals pitch low at the challenge and Garrus moved to stand slowly, ready to intervene. “You should know Victus has been curious as to your whereabouts after the war. You seemingly took your medals and ran, Shepard. The universe expected you to do more with your position as ‘savior of the galaxy’ other than running to some uncharted planet and never be heard from again.”

“I had enough of politics during the war, Advisor. Back in the thick of it I had a Salarian friend who wanted to retire to a beach and collect seashells to run tests on, and I sent him to his death. During a galactic war everyone was in a ‘You scratch my back, I scratch yours’ mentality instead of just unifying for a single cause. Being in cahoots with Palaven turns into helping the Asari, then the Salarians, the humans, then the Council. When does a man who nearly dies fighting for the galaxy get to just…retire?” Shepard said, voice hard. 

“When does a man deemed a momentary traitor for doing what he had to do to save the galaxy, who went through terrible things in the last moments of war you can only fathom in your nightmares be allowed to rest? When does Commander Shepard get to be Alexander Shepard? According to the Galaxy, he doesn’t.” He finished, releasing Castis’s hand and moving back to go to his room.

Tali'Zorah looked to Castis, putting a plate down for him, shaking her head. “Alexander Shepard owes this galaxy nothing anymore. He gave everything for it and then he gave more.” She said simply, sitting with her own plate and ate in silence.


	6. Hangovers are the Worst

Garrus hesitated before knocking on Shepard's door.

Shepard had avoided the common room for most of the day after the confrontation that morning, and even though Tali had told him to just leave the human alone and he would come out when he was ready but it had already been 5 hours.

“It’s open.” Was the short reply from inside, and Garrus opened the door to Shepard doing some modified push ups on the floor. Garrus cleared his throat, twisting his hands together.

“I'm sorry about my father. He is always in business mode unless he is around my mom…and it was just uncalled for.” He said as Shepard stopped his pushups and turned to sit on the floor. A light sheen of sweat made his hair wet around the edges, and he used he bottom of his shirt to dry his face. The small glimpse of his stomach made him flit his mandibles in curiosity. Shepard had hair on his stomach that trailed down and disappeared beneath his pants. It was the same color as his head. Garrus hadn’t realized humans grew hair _everywhere_. All the humans he had seen didn’t have that much hair.

Shepard quirked an eyebrow before using the edge of the bed to haul himself up and sitting down. “People like your father are the reason I stick to Rannoch and Tuchanka. The quarians were happy I helped get them their home world back, and the Krogan were just happy their babies weren’t dying anymore. Between Tali and Wrex I can live there in relative peace. No one asks me to fix the galaxy there. Yeah, I’m still their hero or whatever, but they don’t come to me with their problems.” He said scooting over and patting the space he had created. Garrus went and sat next to him.

“You know I didn’t expect to survive the Crucible. In fact, I didn’t want to. I was tired back then, ready for the war to be over. Ready to stop watching people die around me. It took them 18 hours for them to find me on the citadel and to this day few people know what actually happened up there. I left so I didn’t have to tell anyone, and that isn’t going to change anytime soon.” He said, leaning back on his hands to stare up at the ceiling.

“You can go home, if you want.” Garrus suggested. He could understand not wanting to deal with the publicity of being Shepard. Shepard had transcended to being a symbol, and symbols are easy to dehumanize.

“Nah, it would upset Tali. An upset Tali is something no one wants to deal with. I can handle myself anyway. I’ve hidden for almost 8 years, no reason I can’t tolerate 13 days in civilization for my best friend.” He said, shrugging. His neutral expression turned into a sly grin. “I heard you and Tali did the internet thing for a while.”

“Yeah, that’s how we met. She was actually on your ship when it happened. I was still working in C-Sec when our profiles matched and during shore leave we had a couple of dates, realized it was a bad fit but still talked. I’m glad she met Kal, he is good to her.” Garrus said leaning to rest his arms on his legs.

“A long time ago I thought of dating Tali. When I was brought back to life by Cerberus. It didn’t seem fair to her though, with all the shit going on. Anything could have happened to me back then and by the time everything settled Kal was there.” Shepard said with another shrug. Seemed to be a tick, shrugging at shitty moments in his life. Like it dulled the unfortunate circumstances.

“You’re a funny drunk, by the way.” Shepard said to break the silence. “According to you, we're twins.”

“How did I figure that?” Garrus asked, his mandibles twitching. He tried to recall all that happened but it was all a blur of lights and sound.

“Apparently our eye colors are exact matches. It was good enough for you.” He said, a small grin in his face as he looked at Garrus.

Shepard's eyes were a piercing blue, like his own. “Obviously they left you in too long if that’s the case” He deadpanned, standing. “I can take you to the training room if you want so you don’t have to cover everything in your…odor. “ He offered, and Shepard looked at him, seeming to think about it.

“…Are you saying I stink?” Shepard asked, picking up his collapsible crutches. This was the first time Garrus realized Alex wasn’t wearing his leg. He had his pant leg tied in a knot to keep it from dragging the floor. He moves to stand, looking at Garrus with an expectant look on his face.

“I’m just saying my olfactory nerves aren’t being tickled right now.” He said, standing as well.

“Just show me where you work out, asshat.” He grumbled, motioning with his crutch, prodding Garrus’ heel spur with it. Garrus chuckled, moving out and down the hall turning left to a set of double doors.

The inside was simple, functional, with some weight machines against the walls and a large sparring mat in the center. There was a pull up bar against the far wall and Alex immediately moved to it.

“So what’s your house look like on Rannoch?” Garrus asked as Shepard stripped his shirt and jumped to catch the bar.

“Nothing too spectacular. Two bedrooms, a garden, one floor.” He said as he pulled his body up in one smooth motion.

“You should go out to the garden sometime. Mom and Solana tend to it together when she has good days. Garrus said leaning against the equipment. He already knew Alex liked the garden, even before he told him he had one. That’s why he is on this side of the house instead of next to Tali like originally planned.

“Way ahead of you, Vakarian. I was going to go last night but we stayed out too late. If I go to bed too late it throws my whole schedule off and that’s no good for anyone.” Shepard said as he shifted position slightly to do another set of chin-ups. Garrus heard Tali calling for him down the hall and turned to face the door.

“Tali and I were going to head to my shop in a couple of hours, she wanted to look at the new shotguns I had in stock if you wanted to join us. It’s closed today so you know…no one would bother us.” He offered, listening to the affirmative grunt from Shepard before he left.


	7. Garrus' Shop

A few hours later Alex joined Tali and Garrus in the common room, cleaned up and leg on ready to head out. Tali and Garrus had spent the afternoon with Kal watching bioticball all the couch, munching on graxen in amicable silence. She had missed hanging out with her turian buddy, but being on the Admiral Board made that difficult.

“So what are you guys watching?” Alex asked, sitting on the loveseat, resting his cane next to him.

“Biotiball, there was a tournament on today” She said, resting her head on Kal’s shoulder. Alex made a small noise of acknowledgement, running his hand through still damp looking hair. He must have just gotten out of the shower.

“So when is the shop run?” he asked, eyes turning to the television.

“We can go now. Before it starts getting too dark.” Garrus suggested, standing. Everyone followed suit, and soon they were on their way.

In the silence of the backseat Tali stared at the back of Alex's head. It was hard to believe she had known the man for nearly 12 years now.

Back when she was on her pilgrimage, she never thought she would have went on the adventures she did with Shepard. Suicide missions, giving her people their home world back, fighting alongside Shepard during the final push to the beam. Saving the galaxy. She was considered a hero among her people and she had simply been in the right ward of the Citadel at the right time all those years ago.

Over the past 12 years she watched Alex morph from a seasoned soldier to the icon the galaxy deemed him to be now. Masterfully negotiating seemingly impossible deals between the Krogan and Turians, the Geth and Quarians. Allying the smaller races in the effort to defeat the Reapers. Pooling resources. He could have been a brilliant politician if he had wanted to. Even be on the Council.

But Alex had never wanted that after it was all said and done. When they would drink in the starboard bar he would talk about wanting to be left alone if he survives, and she couldn’t blame him even if the idea didn’t seem feasible. And in true Alexander Shepard fashion, he pulled that off too.

As they pulled into the back of the small strip mall that Garrus's shop was located in, she smiled softly. Same place as it’s always been. She had once tried to convince the turian to expand, but he wasn’t interested in anything like that. Everyone who shops here knows where I am, why change it up for a few hundred more feet? He had said to her. It’s not like they would bump my hierarchy spot for it either. Nothing to gain in my opinion.

They all got out of the car and stood patiently as Garrus punched in the employee only access code. They entered the back room, where shelves lined the walls filled with overflow parts and ammunition. The desk on the back wall was lit with overhead spotlights and it was littered with disassembled weapons.

Alex

“Nice place.” Alex said as he looked around. He recognized a lot of the parts scattered on the workbench as a Carniflex, but a few were missing. He reached out and picked up the mod Garrus had seemingly been trying to get fit inside. It looked like an Ultralight upgrade, but some of the components seemed to differ. “What grade is this?” He asked, turning to Garrus.

“That's a special order from a nice old lady wanting her old Carniflex to be light enough for her to shoot again. She tried the V but it didn’t lighten it enough so she commissioned me to try and make her an Ultralight to lighten it as much as I could. Right now I’ve got it calibrated to 70 percent but I can’t get it to fit.” Garrus said as Alex sat in the chair. He nodded and looked down at all the parts.

“Mind if I take a look at it?” Alex asked, eyeing the workbench. Garrus shrugged, motioning to the table.

“Be my guest.” Garrus said before walking Tali and Kal into the main shop area.

The mod should have fit, in theory. Taking some measurements and digging up his old memories of working on his guns he knew that much, but when he reassembled the gun the stock wouldn’t snap back into place, the butt of the gun suddenly too wide. He took it apart, twirling the mod in his hand, nibbling on his bottom lip for a solution. He spun in his chair, looking at the shelves of mods before getting up and picking up a new one, finding a soldering kit and a box full of spare wires before setting back to work.

Back in the Alliance working on his guns gave Alex a reprieve from the politics of the final stages of the war. He remembered spending a few hours down in the cargo area any chance he got, shooting the shit with both Cortez and Vega as he polished and modified his and his ground team’s guns.

He thought back to Cortez as he rummaged through the wires. Cortez had been a good soldier blindsided by his grief of his late husband. He did everything he could to help him push past it, from the memorial wall at the Citadel and all the mandatory time off Shepard had given him every time they had visited the Citadel. He had been happy it had worked, and Cortez was still serving. He had gotten emails from him every few months.

He still remembered the kiss they shared. It had been unexpected, stolen when they were playing cards, and in any other situation Shepard may have returned that kiss, but it had been so sudden and Alex couldn’t bring himself to be Cortez's rebound man. Not so soon after Robert's death. Not when Shepard could have died any day back then.

“I did buy the storefront next door for a shooting range. The customers suggested I do it and I seem to get more business from people who just want some target practice.” He heard Garrus say from the other room as he picked up the soldering gun.

Garrus. He seemed nice enough, for a practical stranger. He seemed to have wanted to intervene with the confront with his father before Shepard showed he could pretty much handle it was nice. Garrus also didn’t seem to be starstruck by his presence either. He was just Tali’Zorah's friend who just happened to be Commander Shepard. He had also offered his training facilities to Alex to help with his daily exercises, which was also appreciated. He had wished Garrus would have joined him for his workout to get to know him a little more, but that wasn’t really the purpose of their visit to Palaven.

Alex began soldering wires to the metal base, connecting circuits and after some time he was finished, cleaning and reassembling the weapon, all the pieces finally fitting together. He cocked the gun and stood, making his way out to his friends.

“I think I may have fixed it. The wires were a bit too long and so I made them a bit shorter to not bulk the stock.” He said, handing the weapon to Garrus before leaning against a glass case behind him. He watched as Garrus inspected the gun with a slight nod.

“It certainly feels lighter.” Garrus said, moving to a door and unlocking it, opening the range to test it. He set up a target and unloaded a full clip into the target before nodding a bit wider. He went to the back room and put the gun on the scale, silently doing some calculations. “I’ll call Mrs. Holden tomorrow and let her know it’s ready for her to try. Thank you, Shepard.” He said, turning and flaring his mandible wide in a smile.

Alex scratched the back of his neck slightly before nodding. “Yeah, it’s no worries.” He said, looking past the turian before furrowing his brows. “Pop the Heatsink, really? That’s the name of your shop?” he said before his face broke out in a grin. What a terrible name.

“Oh, I know, right? I tried to get him to change it but he refused to.” Tali said, snickering as she picked up a shotgun to test the feel of it in her hands.

“It’s my business and I can name it what I want.” Garrus grumbled, mandibles flaring indignantly. Alex chuckled, eyes pulled to the sign in the window.

MODIFICATION TESTER WANTED- APPLY WITHIN

“Need a mod tester, huh?”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments keep my anxiety to a minimum and help me write. You can also find me on tumblr at modtesterwant


End file.
